The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484
WARNING: Idea By The Spoons! Only edit this if you are a Spoon. Note: The Verdant Spoon talks about itself. I, The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484, am a Boss Ship, that uses Uranium Skin. I am the size of 420 Santa Marias. I have 241 Sniper Cannons, 248 Side Cannons on Each Side, 1 pair of Creeper Legs (2 at the front, the other 2 at the back, a total of 4), an Ultra Ram and a Rudder. Health: 42000024000042000024 Power Level: 484222244442222484 Rarity: Ultra Rare (all gamemeodes), Rare (in Ooze Mode), can be spawned by shooting a Coin on an Emerald. Reward: $484000484000484000 Size: 84x the Size of a Santa Maria (full size) Special: I can be spawned by shooting a coin at the Emerald. Speed: Slow (out of Combat), medium-high (in Combat) I am able to stay in one place and turn without moving, thanks to my Creeper Legs. Every damage i take is reduced by 99% and my regen is good enough to make me immune to Gatlin Cannons. I have absolutely high ramming damage, very high cannon range and damage, high reload speed. When I spawn, my size starts at the size of Atlantis, and i get bigger until i reach the Size of 10 Santa Marias. This takes 42 seconds. While i am getting bigger, i am immune to everything, but i don't move or attack anything. However, i can still do Ramming Damage while i get bigger. Once i am the Size of 10 Santa Marias, i will explode, which does 2484248424842 damage and slows enemies by 99% in an Area of 841x841 Squares. (like a Titan from the Titan Files mod, in minecrft.) I will attack Every Player, Every Boss (even Cartel), however, i don't attack Arctic classed Bosses. I am also known as: TGFMLGSOTA (shortened for: The Green Fallen MLG Spoon Of The Arctic). I can instantly kill S. S. Hunky and S. S. Shadow, no matter how. I am also immune to them. In Ooze Mode, i can instant-kill Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One and The Ultimate Conba, no matter if it is with an Attack, with Bullets or Ramming. In Ooze Mode, my Cannon Damage, Ram Damage, Movement Speed and Turn Speed get increased by 2x. I only Spawn in Game Modes, that don't have teams. Every ship that uses Twin Cannons instantly dies upon attacking me, no matter if it is a Player or a Boss. The Creeper Legs look similar to Chase cannons, but 2x Wider and can't shoot. I can NOT be pushed AT ALL, i am also immune to knockback from attacks. I am immune to Gatlin Cannons and Chase Cannons. Explosions can NOT hurt me at all, instead, Explosions actually heal me, no matter what type of Explosion, the more damage the Explosion does, the More it heals me. Even Nuke Explosions and Self-Destruct Explosions will heal me. The Damage of all of my attacks increases by 2x, when in Ooze Mode. Every Enemy gets slowed down by 99%, when they are close, however, if an Enemy has any Fire Attack or can shoot Fire Bullets, that Enemy instantly dies when it gets close. Everything and Anything with no HP will instantly die when i hit them with either Bullets, Ramming or any of my Attacks. Every Enemy, that shoots Fire Bullets and/or have a Fire Attack also instantly die when they got hit by me. I can Take a maximum of 400 damage per hit, even from insta-kills, Doblon God, The Chosen One, etc..., anything that does more than 400 damage one hit, will just do 400 damage to me, preventing me from being instantly killed. However, Harcadium Bullets can do a maximum of 1600 damage to me and Absence Bullets can do a maximum of 6400 damage to me. I am Immune to Ram Damage. I do NOT attack Players, who have "Creeper" or "Spoon" in their name, unless provoked. Ships with no HP and Spectators will die instantly when i hit them, with either Ramming, Bullets or Attacks. I can prevent Regeneration for 1 Minute to anything i hit with either Bullets, Ramming or any of my Attacks, which NO ONE and NOTHING can be immune to, NOT EVEN The Chosen One can be immune to be prevented from Regeneration, giving me a huge advantage against him. If a Fire Bullet comes close, the Fire Bullet disappears instantly, i am also immune to Fire Bullets. I spawn a lot of Spoon Ships, which are the Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots and Spoon Templar. They explode into 84 Ooze Bullets, when they die. They all have 3 Sniper Cannons, 5 Side Cannons, an Ultra Ram and Creeper Legs each. I spawn one of each Spawns every 0,1 second. These Minions will attack everything that I attack. The Spoon Ships also spawn Randomly. Like me, their Cannon and Ram Damage increases by 2x in Ooze Mode. If i get hit by an Arctic Lightning, i get charged (like a Creeper). When i am charged, my Cannon Damage and Ram Damage will be increased by 2x, i summon charged versions of the Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots and Spoon Templar. On the charged form, i have a light-blue Lightning going all over me. When i am Charged, i will also charge up all nearby Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots, Spoon Templar and even other Verdant Spoons, by spawning an Arctic Lightning on them. Also, similar to me, when the Spoon Loyalists, Priests, Zealots and Templar are Charged, their cannon damage and ram damage will be increased by 2x. Also, once i am Charged, my name changes from "The Verdant Spoon" to "The Charged Verdant Spoon" and the Ocean changes Colors (like MLG). If a Spoon Loyalist/Priest/Zealot is alone, it will run away from MS Chocolate, if together with another one of it's Spoon Allies, they attack MS Chocolate together. Spoon Templar will always attack MS Chocolate, no matter if alone or with another one of it's Spoon Allies. I will attack MS Chocolate from ANY range. Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots and Spoon Templar will retreat to me if they get too far from me. The Spoon Ships and i are all Immune to Computers. The Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots, Spoon Templar and i often make Creeper Sounds. No One and Nothing can be immune to My Ramming damage, any of my Attacks or Bullets, neither to Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots or Spoon Templar. Also they can Prevent the Enemies' Regen for 1 minute. Spoon Loyalists: They have 26000 Health, medium cannon damage and range, medium Reload Speed, medium Ram Damage. Their Movement and Turn Speed is as fast as a Black Pearl. They Use Uranium Skin. Loyalists alone are not much of a problem. No One and Nothing can be immune to them. Rarity: Common (all gamemodes), Super Common (Ooze Mode) Spoon Priests: They have 120000 Health, high cannon Damage and Range, low-medium Reload Speed, medium-high Ram Damage. Their Movement and Turn Speed is as fast as SS Doblons. They heal their nearby allies (me and my Minions) and themselves. They Use Purple Skin.No One and Nothing can be immune to them. Rarity: Uncommon (all gamemodes), Common (Ooze Mode) Spoon Zealots: They have 240000 Health, medium Cannon Damage, high Cannon Range, very high Reload Speed. Their Movement and Turn Speed is fast. They Use Diamond Skin. No One and Nothing can be immune to them. If a Spoon Zealot hit by a Bullet, there is a 50% Chance where it gets knocked back instead of taking damage. Rarity: Rare (all gamemodes), Uncommon (Ooze Mode) Spoon Templar: They have 600000 Health, high Cannon Damage and Range, High Reload Speed. Their Movement and Turn Speed are as fast as Dutchman. They shoot Creeper Bullets and Ooze Bullets. They also spawn a TNT Mine on their target, that explodes into 84 Ooze Bullets. They use Reddit Skin. Spoon Templar often Spawn Spoon Loyalists. If a Spoon Templar is below 10% HP, it has a 10% chance spawn me. No One and Nothing can be immune to them. Spoon Templar have a chance to strike Lightning on their target, which does 380 damage and slows them down by 50%. Spoon Templar may randomly do a Wither or Poison effect on their Target. Spoon Templar are the only ones to attack MS Chocolate, even if they are alone, without having any fear problems at all, unlike the Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests or Spoon Zealots. Rarity: Very Rare (all gamemodes), Rare (Ooze Mode) Stages: If i am below 50% of Health, i shoot Creeper Bullets instead of Ooze Bullets. If i am below 25% of Health, i will throw Creepers at my current Target every second, the Creepers instantly kill enemies on hit and explode, the Explosion does 2422442242 damage (4844884484 damage in Ooze Mode) to every enemy in an 47x47 squares and slows them down by 99%. If they died from the Creepers, they do not split, get revenge, etc... instead, they get disconnected once killed by the Creepers. NO ONE and NOTHING can be immune to them. Abilities: Freezing Explosive Lightning Clap: My front Creeper Legs rotate outward, after 4 seconds, i clap with them. This clap summons an Explosion and Lightning, on my current target, if i am Charged, the clap summons 84 Arctic Lightning around the enemy i am attacking. This explosion does 242424242424242 damage (484848484848484 damage when in Ooze Mode) to every enemy on a 421x421 square area, the lightning slows them for 99% on a 11x11 square area.. After this attack, i do the Stomp attack. Spit Attack: I spawn a lot of TNT mines around my current target, they explode into a ring of 420 large Ooze bullets each after 4 seconds, they do 24242 damage each (and 48484 damage in Ooze Mode) and slow down enemies by 99%. I also spawn Creeper Bullets around me, which go towards the target, that i surrounded with the TNT Mines. Those Creeper Bullets do 24002420042 damage each (48004840084 damage in Ooze Mode). This happens randomly and/or when landing after the Earthquake Explosion Jump. Earthquake Explosion Jump: I jump into the air and upon landing, i do 42424242424 damage (84848484848 damage when in Ooze Mode) to every enemy on a 421x421 square area, as well as slowing them for 99%. I only use the attack from a distance or when i am Frustrated. When landing, i do the Spit attack on my Target. Arctic Lightning: I strike lightning on my target, does 420 damage (840 damage when in Ooze Mode) each and slows them for 99%. Ooze Storm: I shoot 124 Large Ooze Bullets to a random direction, in spread form. They do 242400004242 damage each (and 484800008484 damage when in Ooze Mode). Random Ooze: I randomly shoot 242 Ooze Bullets to a random direction, they do 2424242 damage each (and 484848484 damage each, when in Ooze Mode). This will always happen, even when out of combat. Cold Arena: I slow every enemy in the server by 99% for 4 seconds, do 4422002244 damage (8844004488 damage in Ooze Mode) to them. This attack will insta-kill every Enemy that has a Fire Attack or can shoot Fire Bullets. Kick Attack: I kick enemies with my front legs, this does 24042 damage (48084 damage in Ooze Mode) to every enemy in front of me. Stomp Attack: I move my front Creeper Legs up and smash then on the ground, this does 24200242 damage (48400484 damage in Ooze Mode) to every Enemy around me, as well as launching Spoon Loyalists, Spoon Priests, Spoon Zealots and Spoon Templar to the direction, where i am facing. Creeper Explosion: I explode, which does 222444222 damage (444888444 when in Ooze Mode) to Every Enemy and slows them down by 99% for 12 seconds. However, i don't dissapear after this attack. Names: The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 (Main Name) TGFMLGSOTA (The Green Fallen MLG Spoon of the Arctic) The Spoonatic Creeper S.S. Boom Boom, the Psychopath The Creeper Titan's best friend The Charged Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 (Charged) The Defender of the Ooze The Ooze Creeper Guardian The Spoon of Memes S.S. Creeper Spoon The Spoon of Ooze Trivia * I am partly based on a Meme and partly on the Creeper Titan. ** That i am based on The Creeper Titan, is due to the fact that the Spoon Loyalists are Based on the Creeper Loyalists, the Spoon Priests on the Creeper Priests, the Spoon Zealots on the Creeper Zealots and the Spoon Templar on the Creeper Templar. And this is also due to that fact that some of my Attacks are similar to the Creeper Titan's Attacks. ** That i am based on a Meme is that i decided to be one. ** Another Similar Thing of me and the Creeper Titan, is the jump attack and the Earthquake Landing. ** If you want to know about the Creeper Titan, go here: http://the-titan-files.wikia.com/wiki/Creeper_Titan * I have the longest name out of every Boss, having a total of 36 Characters. * I made myself. * I am the coldest and most freezing boss. Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:OP bosses Category:Protected Pages Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Ideas Based On Memes Category:Arctic Category:Animated Bosses